Most electrical appliances are provided with self-contained electrical control boxes. Such control boxes typically include control switches such as on/off switches, function switches, thermostats, etc. Power cords for such appliances usually pass into the control box where internal electrical wiring receives and distributes electrical power to various power utilizing components of the appliance. Some appliances, such as room air conditioner units, have more than one electric motor associated therewith, specifically a fan motor and a compressor motor. Such motors typically require capacitors, for starting and/or during normal running operation. Metal clad electrolytic capacitors are available, which may serve more than one motor.
Since such capacitors are intimately involved in the electrical wiring of the control components, it is desirable to mount such capacitors within the control box and, accordingly, the necessary fasteners and ground structure are provided in the control box to properly secure such capacitors. It is also common practice to utilize a common control box for different appliances having different electrical requirement and, accordingly, requiring capacitors of varying sizes. Accordingly, it is deemed desirable to provide for a molded plastic control box having an integrally molded capability for mounting capacitors of different sizes and for providing external ground connections through the control box to such capacitors.